inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Customizations
Notice: All talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:26, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Wiki-navigation Back to wiki stuff, I have been wondering, one the menu bar why are there hearts only by two tabs, and not the others? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 19:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Also, under the tab The Books on the menu bar, the links for Other written works and Expanding the world are not working. Is that because there is no content yet? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 19:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :The hearts were done like that... because I felt the books and the film covers two different types of media that presented the trilogy's universe, whereas characters is just something within the universe... and the "... and more!" is something even more misc., but I did also put a heart on "This community", as it was originally a tab itself and is kinda like how we approach the trilogy so that's another aspect. I did try adding hearts to them all but it just looked weird and overly used imo. :Some tabs on the bar aren't working because I disabled them, as in the past people have the tendency to just create a page and insert gibberish in it. Once the page is created I will establish the link. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:17, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay that may actually makes sense. Yes, I think we have all seen (and are tired of) the gibberish inserters. lol. So good move. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Link highlights ---- Background ---- Fonts I've taken to use the strategy from the CDT to go through Google Fonts; here are the 99 fonts I've narrowed down to (out of the initial 703 when I viewed), not all of them are meant for this wiki, those are just 99 fonts "in general" that I think are okay to look at. Will probably then start narrowing down specifically for this wiki when I'm on break from time to time. Unclear what the fonts are for? The only "obvious" example I can name off the top of my head is like w:c:aliceinwonderland:The Mad Hatter. Feel free to share the ones (preferably out of the 99) you feel suitable! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:40, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Quick update 51 fonts after second round filtering. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:49, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I love a good font. :) ::I like: ::*Bad Script - Loven the thin, curvy lettering. Feels whimsical to me. ::*Dancing Script - Again, I'm attracted to the delicate curves. ::*Kaushan Script - This one is also curvy, but it's also thicker, which I thin grounds it a little better. I also like how the ends are pointy. Looks like fantasy to me. ::Not feeling 'em: ::*Fredericka the Great - To me the sketchy look doesn't feel like it fits with the fantasy theme. ::*Henny Penny - I know it looks whimsical, but the off setting of the letting is getting a little childish, IMO. ::*Covered By Your Grace - It looks a little too messy, IMO. ::*Raleway Dots - Hard to read. ::On the fence: ::*Love Ya Like A Sister - I still don't feel like the sketchy look is the way to go, but this one looks a little more sophisticated. But is it fantasy? Not sure. ::*Amatic SC - I find this one appealing, but I'm just not sure that it fits. ::For the record, Kaushan Script is 100% my favorite. Hope this helps! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:34, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey!! Thanks for taking the time and list out your picks! I'll review them when I have the time (cuz I'll have to match the name you provided and the actual fonts... Will add links when I start on it so other people have easier access to compare) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:27, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hmmm interesting... "Fredericka the Great" is actually one of my top picks lol. I write a more thorough explanation when I have time! xP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:55, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Builtin supported |} |} :So I just tried viewing this page on my iPhone 4S, and narrow down a lot of fonts, but on the other hand, some fonts I'd think as given also weren't all showing up (Century Gothic!) So I still need input! :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:08, October 30, 2015 (UTC) |} ::I have looked at your latest list of fonts (the one at the bottom) and they all work for me on Safari, Chrome and Firefox on my Mac. ::My advice would be to check with a Windows user who has Internet Explorer as well as the new the Microsoft Edge browser (The default browser in Windows 10) because I believe that one or two of the fonts you have listed are native only to Mac but it seems like a good list and you eliminated most of the problematic ones that I could see. So good work! ::--Chrestomanci (talk) 02:52, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey! Thanks for help checking out! It's good to know that at least the filtered version seemed to all work for you as well, however, is there any fonts from the unfiltered section you are also able to see? For example, you've used Cambria before, and has RW, so theoretically a lot of people should be able to see them, or it would be kind of useless to set it as the font, yet that's one of the fonts that does not show on my phone; so I'd like to know if there's still other perhaps still very desk/laptop friendly fonts up there. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:07, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've asked a Staff about this, apparently it really's down to what most people have on there system, not really related to Wikia; it just so happen that there's more common fonts than others. The second list is still kind of useful because I know I def. didn't install any additional fonts on my phone, so chances are a lot of people have those fonts by default as well. ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:39, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Tabbers , Date: Aug 27 - Aug 30, 2015|I give up and ask for help! I honestly didn't think it was going to be THAT hard when it's just altering what other people already set up... Apparently I really suck at this type of things. The one place you can currently see this extension being used is at Tales From the Thousand and One Nights. TBH, this old edithttp://inkheart.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css?oldid=9906 was actually pretty close to what I want, other than the fact that I want there to be no bottom boarder on the selected tab, so that the whole thing can kind of look like an actual folder with tabs (okay I know I suck at explaining). Basically, what OUaTW did with their "Trivia" section is pretty nice imo (e.g. page), I got hasty and I don't think I fully understood how they stylized theirs, cuz apparently they have another set of setting and I have no idea if I needed to take from both or just the overrides (I only did the overrides and it's not exactly working, but then again, I just want to know what else I'm missing). Help will be much appreciated! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:46, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :I still don't understand what the issue is -- I just read the forum, but the tabber in Tales From the Thousand and One Nights seems fine (I don't see a border-bottom in the active tab). When I hover on an active tab, I see a black border, but then it disappears fast, which is a bit weird. What exactly are you trying to do? ~Playsonic2 10:29, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I figured words would probably be a bit vague so I screenshot and marked the old version (have actually yet to see if the marks would be readable so let's keep our fingers crossed.) ::And yeah, the "see a black border, but then it disappears" thing is indeed weird and something I'm not sure why it's happening. The difference between the current version and the one I screenshot for the examples can be seen at this edithttp://inkheart.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css?diff=next&oldid=9931, though probably cuz I'm really insensitive with scripts, nothing really stood out to me as the cause of it. =/ ::Basically I just want to get rid of (or at least make the line color Snow so it can blend in) the black bottom line of the red sections I've marked. So that the selected tabs can look like what they look like now, but there's a black boarder on top of the actual content (on bottom of the taps, if not selected)... if that all makes sense. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Grrr, just realized; besides the previous example page I put from OUaTW, the different css for another set of tabbers they used for this page actually managed what I wanted to achieve as well. I feel like I missing something so obvious and simple. I just didn't want the top boarder to show for the selected tab so that the tab and content looks connected. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:17, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, I have an idea about what might be happening. (I was confused because I kept checking and seeing it without any lines, but that's just the current version). So, instead of border: 0 on the selected tab, I think you should try using border: 2px solid snow (I'm looking at the previous edit, before the current one in Wikia.css). If that doesn't work, you could try adding !important at the end of the 2px snow and see if that does the trick. :::About the hover option, it seems to be caused by the ul.tabbernav li.tabberactive a:hover section... the border has 0 width, but it also has black, I'd try changing it to #999696 (same as the background color) and see if it looks better. ~Playsonic2 10:32, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::So I think I've followed what you've suggested... but because I'm like super lame when it comes to scripts, I'm not entirely sure that I did it right. Orz. The sad thing is it's again ALMOST what I've envisioned, but another odd thing is happening. The selected tab and when the selected tab is being hovered, appears to be bigger than the non-selected ones.http://inkheart.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3AWikia.css&diff=9943&oldid=9942 It's either having the uneven-sized tabs, or, back to the original problem where the black bottom border appears for the selected tab. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC)}} ---- ---- I've done what you've suggested in our IRC conversation and after trying how the grey will look like first, I decided I like the original idea of black borders more. The previous problem is currently solved!!! Thanks xDD Another question; do you happen to know if there's a way to keep those tabs' positions centered like they are right now via css? The way I made it look like that is by adding outside , but because of this, I had to add at the beginning and end of each tabber content... Kind of wish it could all be avoided through internal styling. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:13, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Here is something that might work: ul.tabbernav { text-align: center; } :That way, you're aligning only that part in the center (and you should be able to remove the divs). ~Playsonic2 19:44, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::OMG THANK YOU! It worked! I overthought it and saw it too literal... I was like "text-align"... but the texts were already aligned centered (within the tabs), so I didn't even bother trying and ruled it out until you suggested it! Thank you so much! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:31, September 5, 2015 (UTC)